The objective of the present invention is to provide a bathtub drain enclosure of the general type disclosed in the above-referenced patent, but having greatly improved utility in the sense that the enclosure is able to accommodate tub drains whose pipes downstream from the usual U-trap extend vertically or horizontally in diverse directions. The device in the prior patent had only the capability of accommodating a vertical descending drain pipe below bathroom floor level.
The increased capability of the dry enclosure for tub drains according to the present invention is realized in a very simple and economical manner, namely, by providing knock-out discs on several vertical walls of the enclosure and at least one such disc on its bottom wall.
In general terms, the nature and objectives of the invention correspond to those stated in the referenced prior patent.